Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates generally to the construction of reproductions of natural landscapes and, more specifically, to a method of constructing natural foliage model vegetation and to the natural foliage model vegetation.
Reproductions of natural landscapes find many uses, from architectural models to battle field scenes to model railroad displays. Realistic model trees, bushes and other vegetation are an important part of creating lifelike reproductions.
Several methods exist for producing realistic model trees. One such method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,793 issued to the present inventors. The method described in this patent includes binding a mass of ground rubber-like particles together with an adhesive solution, drying the mass on a molding surface and then gluing the resulting member to a trunk and limb representing structure. Another method for producing realistic model trees is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,481 issued to one of the present inventors. The method described in this patent includes a leaf simulating material of ground rubber-like foam particles to a substrate of non-ferrous light-penetrable fibrous material. Although these methods produce generally acceptable model trees, there are applications for which the resulting trees are not sufficiently realistic.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide model vegetation and a method for constructing same wherein the model vegetation is more realistic in appearance than those currently available.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide model vegetation and a method for constructing same wherein natural foliage is used as a component.
Further objects of this invention will be apparent to persons knowledgeable with products of this general type upon reading the following description and examining the accompanying drawings.
A method for constructing model vegetation utilizing natural foliage and the products resulting therefrom are described. The method includes the steps of providing a segment of natural foliage, immersing the natural foliage into a liquid colorant, and applying leaf simulating material to the natural foliage. For larger model vegetation or for model vegetation requiring a base, a trunk armature is utilized with additional steps including removing the branches from the natural foliage and affixing those branches to the trunk armature.